


Our gentle desires

by Donttrusttherabbit



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Aftercare, Erik's gloves, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donttrusttherabbit/pseuds/Donttrusttherabbit
Summary: Your first time with Erik
Relationships: Erik | Phantom of the Opera/Reader
Kudos: 98





	Our gentle desires

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr ( https://soerikgoes.tumblr.com )  
> My very first time writing smut, feedback is very welcome! I hope you enjoy

It was not your first kiss, you had kissed Erik a lot of times before, but never like this. This time is strange and unfamiliar in a pleasant way, and you find yourself intoxicated by his kisses. Erik’s mouth feels soft against yours and you shift your weight to push him deeper into the soft pillows of this bed. Erik slides his tongue into your mouth in return and you moan at the strange new sensation. You put your hands on the small of his neck and entangle your finger with the thin hairs growing there.

It feels like you have been doing this forever until Erik pulls away, breathing heavily, and your head is already spinning from the lack of oxygen. A weird, tingly feeling has started spreading through your body into your lower abdomen, unfamiliar and exciting.

He pulls you further up in his lap, his movements are swift and gentle, and you gasp when you feel his semi-hard cock through his pants against your thighs.  
A gloved hand slides under your shirt, the leather smooth and cool against your burning skin. 

Erik looks at you expectantly.  
“I, ah…I have never actually…” you mumble and look down in embarrassment.  
“Of course, in that case…” he stopped to pull his hand away from under your shirt “let me take care of you”. His voice is gentle and angelic, barely a whisper, and you can hear he is amused by your confession. 

Your cheeks are burning, but Erik seems to be ever so confident, which only fuels the heath rushing into your head.

Erik lifts his gloved hand up to your lips. “Take it off, dear” he says in a soft voice, and you bite down at the tip of his finger carefully, catching the tip of the glove between your teeth as he pulls his hand away, leaving it hanging down from your mouth.

Erik flashes you a smirk, his cat-like eyes glowing dangerously in the dim light. He takes the glove from your mouth and throws it away to his side.

He starts the exploration of your body again, from your neck down to your collarbone, where he gently pushes the loose fabric of your shirt away.

You feel his calloused fingertips dragging along the skin of your neck and over your collarbone exploring the newly exposed area. The sound of your blood rushing through your ears is loud to you, loud enough to drown out the sound of the water clashing softly against the walls of the lair, and you are sure that Erik must hear it as well. 

He does not, but simply continues tracing every bit of skin as if you were a porcelain doll, too fragile to handle, before stopping at the buttons of your shirt and opening the first few ones.

Your breath hitches in nervous anticipation, a shiver running through your whole body, slightly afraid of the unknown ahead of you.  
You had thought of it, of course, but this was not happening in your head. This was real.

His skilled fingers quickly open your shirt, so that it falls loosely down your shoulders and exposes your chest to him. The cool air hitting your burning skin makes you flinch, but Erik cups your breast gently and rubs his finger over your hard nipple, which sends a jolt of pleasure through your body.

The two of you kiss again, this time you are demanding and more confident, and it drives Erik crazy. But he tells himself to keep it slow, he wants this to be about you.

Erik pulls away and you whine at the loss of his skilled fingers and tongue, but he proceeds to take off his shirt, while being careful not to rip off his mask or wig. He discards the piece of clothing somewhere on the floor next to the bed and checks on the positioning of his mask with his right hand.

When he has settled back down, he tilts his head at you. You look like a goddess, he thinks, soft and glowing in the light of the candles. You seize the moment to shift your weight forward and spread your hands out on his chest where you let them wander, down across his chest where you can see red skin and scars stretching down across the right side of his torso to his abdomen, the same sickish kind of red you can see around his eye beneath the mask.

You gently trace some of the scars, afraid to hurt him.

He does not flinch, but you can feel his amber eyes burning into the skin of your face as he cautiously observes your reaction.

“You’re so beautiful” you whisper under your breath before sliding your hands up again into his hair and pulling him in for a sloppy kiss. 

The kiss is slow and sensual and brings the fuzzy feeling back into your body. Instinctively you grind down your hips against his, and Erik lets out a shuddering moan. 

You pull away. A string of saliva connects your lips and you blush. Erik smiles at you, before grabbing your wrists in a quick movement and swiftly turning you over so that he is on top of you.

He shuffles between your legs until he is on eye level with your lower abdomen.  
“Is this okay with you?”  
You nod and he moves his hands to the buttons of your pants, working them open as effortlessly as he did with the buttons of your shirt just moments ago, before grabbing the elastic and pulling them down to your knees.

Erik dips his head down between your hips and you inhale sharply at the realisation of what he is about to do. His tongue parts your folds and you feel him flick it quickly against the sensitive skin, right below the spot which aches and throbs with desire. 

Instinctively you bury your hands in the silky black hair of Erik’s wig

Erik chuckles darkly from between your legs, before dipping his tongue back into your wetness and licking over the spot which sends waves of fire up your spine and into every fibre of your body, all the while relishing the moans and whimpers falling from your lips.

You barely noticed one of his hands leaving your skin, but you feel a cool huff of air hitting your hot skin, making you flinch, and somehow manage to make the connection that he must have moved his hand down to his cock to stroke himself.

“Erik!” you cry out, ”Please, something is … -ah” fearing the pleasure will become too much any second, but he does not slow down, but goes back to sucking that spot and you feel the build up tension leaving your body at once. 

Your vision turns white as waves of pleasure sweep through your body, making you move and tremble on your own accord. It is a sensation unlike any you have ever felt before, a strange sense relief washes over you as your muscles continue to tense and relax.

You slowly come down to earth again, still breathing heavily. Erik sits between your legs, his black pants hanging loosely around his thin hips but still covering his now softening cock. You can however make out a wet spot on the fabric and a white substance sticking to the pale skin of his stomach.

Erik flashes you a loving smile, his lips are red, and you can see your won juices glistening in the candlelight, and you blush at the thought of what you just did. 

“I’ll be right back, dear” He gets up and, a bit weakly, and leaves the room.  
After a few moments he returns, carrying a piece of cloth, and sits down at the edge of the bed. You notice that he is wearing a new pair of pants and that the stains on his abdomen have been whipped away.

Erik spreads your legs gently, cleaning you up with the cloth (you feel weirdly oversensitive), before handing you a wide shirt (one of his own, judging by the strong smell of expensive cologne and Erik’s own scent) which he ends up helping you put on, for you are far too tired to do it yourself. 

Finally, you lay down, and Erik pulls the cover over your body and leaves the room.

The thick comforter feels heavenly against your tried body, and you barely register Erik re-entering and lifting it up to slide into bed next to you. His body is warm against yours and you turn over to rest your head on his chest, the soft beating of his heart finally lulling you to sleep.

Erik kisses your forehead, but you are already too far gone to notice. Erik does not care though; he knows there will still be plenty of opportunities for him to show you his devotion.


End file.
